


Remembering us

by jinx237



Series: Trimberly week 2019 [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Heathers References, Smut, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Tiny bit of Angst, Tiny bit of fighting, Trimberly Week, but trini loves her, dorky kim, musical AU, not beta'd we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: It's Trimberly week! Get ready for some cute af girlfriends!Day 1: FluffDay 2: AngstDay 3: Hot (SMUT)Day 4: Alternate Universe ~ Actress/HeathersDay 5: Soulmate AU





	1. Dates

“Hey babe.” Kim’s head turns to the right to accept the hello kiss Trini was offering. Kim smiles as Trini sits down in the seat across from her. Kim had wanted to stop by the newly built cafe in town to order a special drink. 

Kim gives an appreciative hum as she looks over the black graphic tank top her girlfriend is currently wearing. Trini being gifted the boob department was a gift that Kim made sure to appreciate every time there was an opportunity, and this was a damn good time to show it. 

She would bow and give thanks to the power grid if she didn’t already know that Trini wouldn't hesitate to withhold sex if she did it again. 

The first, and only, time she had done it was originally because Zack had dared her to. She had been alone with him and had been on a tangent about how she would bow and praise the Zeo crystal if she could and it just...grew from there. 

Trini hadn’t been the happiest when she had walked in on that scene...but Kim had to admit it was hilarious and totally worth the punishment Trini gave her. 

Now though, she just looks and reads the print on Trini’s tank top. Kim smiles when she realizes it’s the one Trini had recently bought online. It says ‘Read the fine print.’ and then in a tinier font size underneath it says ‘fuck you.’ 

“Is that top an invitation?” Kim grins and sees Trini’s eyes roll so hard she’s faintly impressed. 

“For you? Maybe.” Trini’s lips lift at the edges and she winks before turning back to her phone. Kim feels a rush go through her body, similar but not quite close to a shiver. She loves it when Trini teases her. 

“Maybe? I’m your girlfriend, I should be the only girl allowed.” Kim adds a pout onto the end of her statement and crosses her arms. 

Trini’s eyes turn to her and she sticks out her tongue as she settles into her seat to face Kim better. Kim leans forward and over the table, her face close to Trini’s. She doesn’t stop pouting as she does so, whining when Trini doesn’t give her a kiss right away. Said girl grins at the whines, leaning in closer but not close enough. There’s a few seconds where Kim’s whines start getting louder before Trini finally leans in and kisses Kim, pulling back before Kim can turn it into anything deeper. 

“Such a princess.” Trini says as she leans back, smiling at her dork of a girlfriend. 

“Your princess.” Kim grins back and giggles. “Yeah, mine.” 

“So how much longer until we get this super special limited time only couples drink?” Trini questions as she looks around the cafe. It has a modern but cozy vibe to it. It briefly makes her think of a cabin but more sleek and brighter. 

“I just ordered and sat down before you came in. They said it would be around ten minutes or so.” Kim places a hand on the table and Trini raises hers and holds onto it. 

“Ten minutes for a drink? Geez Kim, what the hell is in it?” The only response Trini receives is a giggle and a nose boop. 

“This better be worth getting up and dragging my ass over here.” 

“It will be, I promise!” Trini squeezes Kim’s hand and the taller girl smiles at her. She just hopes it doesn’t give her a stomach ache like the last time Kim begged her to try a seasonal item did. Trini can never taste nor see jelly beans the same way again. 

Kim’s been on a new kick of trying out new foods and specials, wanting to broaden her taste bud’s horizons. And as much as Trini loves that her picky girlfriend is trying new things, some of the new things can just be plain weird. 

Trini tries to hold onto the hope that this won’t be a failed witch’s brew and admires her girlfriend’s smile. 

Kim is so beautiful when she smiles. Trini loves that seeing Kim smile and laugh genuinely is something that she’s been able to see more of as the days passed. After Rita’s first defeat they had all had a hard time adjusting. Trini’s own nightmares and ptsd had been hard to work through, the others having scars and troubles of their own. As a group they had prevailed to work through them, but Kim was still hesitant about forgiving herself. She’s finally forgiven herself now, and vowed to continue living in a way that she can be proud of and Trini is so proud of her. 

She loves Kim so much. 

Kim’s looking at a painting on the wall and her eyes flick over to Trini, eyes catching. She slightly nods her head in question and Trini smiles back. 

“I love you.” 

It’s not her first time saying it, but saying it so suddenly catches Kim completely off guard. 

Kim’s face flushes and she raises her other hand to partially cover her face. She stammers bit before she composes herself.

“I-I love you too.” 

Trini feels the wave of love that comes from Kim through the bond and she feels her body warm in response. She lifts the hand that she’s holding to her lips and kisses it. Smiling when she meets Kim’s eyes again. 

Kim slightly, more than slightly, swoons in her seat. Trini is being so soft. 

Kim smiles at Trini and it’s like the two of them are in their own little bubble. They sit in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, the only movement being little squeezes the two give each other. 

Eventually a waitress walks up to them, carrying a giant milkshake. She quickly sets it on the table telling them to enjoy before racing back to the counter. 

Now that it’s in front of them Trini can clearly see the two heart shaped and intertwined straws. The milkshake itself is a dark pink color and there’s a big helping of whipped cream with chocolate shavings at the top. There’s also two of those edible chocolate straw-stick things sticking through the top. Throughout the shake Trini can see bits of what, she hopes, is fruit and there’s a small plate with five strawberries on it. 

Kim takes her hand back as she giggles in excitement. She’s wiggling in her seat as she raises her phone to take a picture of the shake. 

“Smile Trin!” Trini smirks into the camera and picks her phone up. She snaps a couple pictures of Kim and leans forward. 

“Uh are you going to tell me what’s in here now?” 

“Nope! Just try it with me!” 

Kim leans forward and wraps her pink lips around the straw on her side and waits for Trini to do the same. 

They make eye contact and start to drink at the same time. Trini’s body is tense in anticipation but as soon as the shake hits her tongue she’s pleasantly surprised. It tastes like cherries and something else that she’s had before. She drinks a bit more before a clump of fruit is in her mouth. She pulls away and chews, trying to remember what taste that is. 

Kim pulls back and smiles at her. 

“What’s in it?” 

“Guess!” Kim’s ecstatic that it’s good and that Trini seems to like it. 

“Cherries for sure.” “Duh. There’s three fruits, but ones just juice.” 

Trini leans back in and drinks some more before pulling back. As she finishes Kim continues. “You’ve had it before at that tea shop Zack loves.” 

“Oh, is it lychee?” “

Yup! Now the juice is like your favorite.” 

“Well that’s either watermelon or pomegranate, but I’m going to guess pomegranate since there’s a slight tang.” Trini watches as Kim bounces in her seat. 

“You got it! Isn’t it great! I love it so much.” Kim leans in and drinks again as Trini nods. 

“It’s actually really good. I like it.” Kim smiles around the straw and Trini smiles at her adorable girlfriend before leaning back in for some more. 

Yeah, she loves it too.


	2. Stood up

Trini sighs and checks her phone for what has to be the hundredth time in the past half hour. She was sitting on a cold metal bench outside the new japanese restaurant she knows Kim is dying to try.

She was supposed to be meeting Kim for their first date. Key word on supposed. 

It had taken so much in Trini to even ask the other girl out in the first place. It had taken about a thousand ‘just do it bitch’ inner chants and one very hard punch to her own leg to go do it after practice yesterday. 

She had actually given herself a pretty dark purple bruise on her thigh. It’s gone now, but it’s been about day so ranger healing fixed it up right away.

Trini’s brows furrow and she can’t help the way her lips turn down into a scowl. 

She tells herself she’s not going to continue to stay past the hour mark. She had gotten here fifteen minutes early, but she did that because she had been too excited to wait any longer. 

She’ll give Kim another half hour but that’s it. 

Trini wants to say her pride wouldn’t be able to take anymore hits. But she knows the real reason will be that her heart probably wouldn’t be able to handle the crushing truth for any longer. 

Trini fights the stinging prin picks she can feel in her nose. It’s always the first sign that she’s close to tears. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in. 

Kim could just be running late. She could have got held up at her house, or be having a hard time finding parking. Trini pointedly ignores the thought that Kim’s parents shouldn't be home on a friday night. 

Trini takes more deep breaths in and out and only opens her eyes once she feels back in control. 

Her eyes examine the surrounding buildings once she does. There’s a lot of lights illuminating the street in a variety of colors. There’s a pink sign lit up in the window of a shop further down the street and it makes Trini think of Kim. Shaking the thought of the other girl out of her head, Trini looks to see that shop that this. If the name ‘floral tattoos’ is anything to go by it’s a tattoo shop. 

Trini knows that someday she totally wants to get one, but she needs time to think about what she would want. 

“Hmm. Wonder if they do piercings too.” 

As Trini eyes wander back up the street, looking over the buildings archistructure and contents, she lingers on the cafe in her sight. There’s a couple sitting in the booth at the corner of the shop, and Trini can’t help the brief sting of jealousy that burns through her body at the sight. 

She turns her eyes away and her hand twitches with the need to check her phone even though she hasn’t heard a notification. She never turns on the sound for her phone but she did so she wouldn’t miss it if Kim did send her something. She’s tempted to text the other girl but Kim said that she wanted to wait to talk to each other until their date so Trini resists the urge. At this point she kinda feels like Kim needs to take responsibility and be the one to text her first. 

Trini’s had a crush on Kim for a while now. The first time the other girl made her race being the time she followed her at the mines the night they became rangers. They’ve grown so close over the past few months, and while Trini loves the friendship they have, she couldn’t go on without her feelings being known. It was getting too hard to not let her feelings show, to hold back and hide the way Kim could make her heart beat fast and feel content just by sitting with her. 

Kim had seemed so happy when she asked her out yesterday, but Trini’s doubting it now. 

Trini picks up her phone and is slightly shocked to see that the half hour she said she’d wait is already up. And there’s no notifications on her phone either. 

Trini growls and stands up. Shoving her phone into the front pocket of her black jeans. Trini had dressed in them and nice off the shoulder long sleeved burgundy crop top that she had bought earlier that week just for the date. She had bought it when she realized that she should get something new for her date if Kim said yes. She had also paired it with a black leather jacket that she had planned to take off once they were inside eating. 

Trini grits her teeth as she takes her first step away from the bench. It’s so hard. Her legs feel like lead and her body doesn’t want to move, her heart telling her to wait longer.

Trini runs a hand through her curled hair, careful not to hit her face and smudge her makeup. 

She takes a deep breath and concentrates on the ranger bond, searching for the pulse of Kim’s energy. She faintly feels that the other girl has seemed to dull her bond as low as possible and Trini can’t help the way she shuts hers off in response. Kim must have stood her up on purpose. 

With that settled Trini walks home. Once she gets there she changes out of her clothes, ignoring the dampness she feels on her sleeves. She takes off the rest of her remaining makeup and goes to sleep. And if she cries herself to sleep that night, she’s not going to fight it. 

*************************************************************************************************

The next day she goes to training early and ignores the looks the other guys give her when they arrive. She had ignored their messages last night. It seems she was a little too angry and not in any way subtle when shutting her connection down last night. 

Kim walks into the Pit ten minutes late and the moment she does the energy in the room goes cold. The boys pick up on their anger and decide to start training right away and keep the girls apart during it. 

Trini’s mood only gets worse when she realizes Kim is making it a point to not look in her direction at all. 

Kim has no right to avoid her. If anything Trini should be the one giving Kim that treatment. This whole situation could have been avoided if Kim had just been upfront and told Trini that she didn't feel the same way. It would have hurt, but she would have understood and gotten over her feelings. It was just cruel and unnecessary to say yes just to stand her up. 

After Kim turns her back at Trini one more time Trini can’t help the growl that escapes her as she turns to walk her to her water bottle. 

Jason takes the moment to announce that practice is over and quickly grabs Zack and Billy, taking them out of the room and out of the crossfire for the upcoming fight. 

Trini grabs her bag and starts to make for the exit, but her stride comes to an abrupt stop when she hears a scoff from the other side of the room. 

“What?” Trini swivels and stares at Kim’s back. She can see how tense Kim’s shoulders look, the other girl has a tendency to tense them when stressed or angry.

Kim just shrugs in response. Trini can’t resist the way her hands clench in response, her skin feels like it’s being lit on fire. 

“If you have something to say Kim, say it.” 

Kim just shrugs again and turns to finally face Trini. Her eyebrows are furrowed and she crosses her arms once their eyes meet. 

“Why should I have to be the first one to talk?” 

It honestly feels like an actual slap to her face. Trini’s never truly understood that saying until this very moment. How dare Kim? Where does she get off? She stood Trini up, not the other way around. 

“What? Why the fuck should I be the first to say something?” Kim scoffs in response. 

“Well I feel like I deserve a fucking explaintation.” 

“An explanation for what?” Trini’s eyebrow is raised and she takes a step closer to Kim. The two of them are about fifteen feet away from each other at this point. The two are feeding of the anger they can feel coming from each other through the bond and it’s making it worse.

“You were the one who wanted to go out on a date!” Kim’s voice raises and Trini can’t stop hers from matching Kim’s volume.

“No shit Kim! I very clearly remember asking you out!” 

“Then why are you acting like this?!” 

“Acting like what?!” 

“Like a bitch!” Trini’s teeth grit together at this and she says the first thing that comes to mind.

“Well fucking excuse me, I think I get to act like bitch after you stood me up last night!” 

“What? No, you stood me up?” Kim’s voice is back to normal and she sounds genuinely confused. Trini rolls her eyes, she doesn’t want to believe the other girl so easily. 

“I waited outside of that new japanese place for an hour and a half. You never showed up.” 

“The japanese place? I waited in my car in front of the new italian place.” 

It’s silent as the two girls stare at each other. Trini can feel the heat slide off her body as she comes to a realization. 

“Did we just..” 

“Stand each other up?” 

Trini lifts a hand and holds it across her eyes, not wanting to look at Kim as her head cycles through what feels like a hurricane of emotions. 

Trini comes back her herself when she feels Kim’s hand pull hers’ away. She looks up to see that the taller girl’s eyes are teary and realizes hers are too. 

“I’m sorry Trin. I never should have called you a bitch.” 

“I shouldn’t have been so aggressive. I’m sorry.” 

Kim pulls Trini into a tight hug and Trini can feel her sigh when she clings back to her just as tightly. They start to rock back and forth and Trini smiles. 

“Why did you go to the ilatian place? I said meet me at the new japanese restaurant you wanted to try.” 

Kim hesitates for a moment before answering. “To be honest, I was so happy you asked me out that I barely heard half of what you said after I said yes.” 

Trini can’t help the laugh that bubbles in her chest. Kim pulls back and pouts at her. She can’t resist eventually laughing along with Trini though, not when the other girl looks as relieved as she feels. 

“Can we do a re-do tonight? I’ll pick you up two hours after I drop you off so I don’t get lost this time.” 

Trini’s lips are already placing a soft and quick kiss on Kim’s cheek before she even realizes it. 

“Sounds good Princess.”


	3. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter cause I couldn't resist the opportunity to let the girls have a little bit of fun. *NSFW*

Trini feels Kim squirming behind her. They’re cuddling together and while normally it’s a nice thing, Trini loves holding and being held by her girlfriend in most circumstances, it’s the third time Kim’s moved in five minutes. 

She supposes she can’t really blame her, Kim’s sensitive to the cold whereas Trini isn’t. And if even Trini can admit that it’s cold as fuck she knows her girl is suffering. 

They are currently on vacation, both girls using one week of the three in their winter break from college for a couple’s getaway. The problem was that the cabin they are currently in is lacking heat. Because the heater broke...in the middle of winter...on the peak of a mountain. 

Trini doesn’t know what’s worse, the fact that it’s their first night here and the owners can’t get it fixed until tomorrow or the fact that Kim is freezing and the fireplace they have lit in their bedroom isn’t doing anything to help her. 

Trini feels so bad for her girlfriend, the two blankets they have cocooning them aren’t helping at all. If Trini could siphon off the cold from Kim she would in a heartbeat. She’s been trying to think of any other ways she could help Kim and herself heat up but she’s stuck. They had moved the bed as close as they safely could to the fire and haven’t moved for an hour. Trini honestly isn’t ready to feel that ice cold toilet seat again anytime soon. 

She tries to subtly move her body a little to the right, but the way Kim’s hands strongly grip her hips to keep her ass pressed against her makes a wave of heat run down her body and straight to her core. 

Oh. OH. 

Why the hell didn’t she think of this before?! 

She’s honestly a little surprised Kim didn’t. It’s nighttime and the lights are off in the room and the dim lighting from the fire gives it a romantic atmosphere. Or it would be if they weren’t freezing, but Trini’s going to fix it. 

Trini starts to shift again, turning so she’s facing Kim. Kim’s laying down on the bed and now Trini’s comfortably almost straddling her, she makes sure she didn’t jostle the blankets too much. 

“Trin?” 

Kim’s looking at her with nothing but confusion in her eyes. Trini almost coos in response to her girlfriend looking so cute. 

“Mmm. Kim move your hands.” Kim slides her hands down from their position on her hips to her ass and Trini starts to lift her sweater. 

“Babe?! What are you doing?” Once Trini throws her sweater out of their little nest she presses a firm but gentle kiss against Kim’s soft lips. Trini deepens the kiss after a few moments, running a tongue across Kim’s lips and starts to slowly move her sweats and underwear off her legs and kicks them out as well. Trini can’t help the moan that leaves her when Kim’s hands immediately grab her ass again. 

“Babe your clothes.” Kim whips her sweater off so fast it’s a blur, and when Trini presses down on her they both groan at how their bare skin and nipples feel against each other. Kim’s skin is way warmer than her sweater ever was. Kim slides her sweats and under wear off and with that both girls are completely naked in their blanket nest. 

Trini lifts the edge of the blankets and moves it over their heads so they’re completely wrapped up in it. It’s just them in the surrounding darkness. 

Trini kisses Kim again, and runs her hands up and down the sides of Kim’s body slowly, admiring all of her curves but also lighting her skin on fire. Kim’s hands are kneading and gripping her ass and thighs, and Trini feels a shiver race down her spine when Kim grips her thigh hard enough to leave a bruise. 

Trini quickly kisses down Kim’s jaw and to the side of her neck, nipping and sucking on the spot that never fails to make Kim’s knees weak. It’s honestly more than a little exciting not being able to see each other. Trini’s so focused on the way Kim sounds and how everything feels that she’s soaked in no time. 

“Trini” Kim moans from underneath her. Trini grins and bites down as she moves her right thigh in between Kim’s legs. Trini groans at the wetness she can feel. 

Kim’s so wet. 

Trini licks the spot she just bit to soothe it over, her tongue tasting Kim’s skin. She picks up a hand and flicks Kim’s nipple as she grinds against her thigh. Kim’s hands are now on Trini’s lower back gripping and leaving nail marks, encouraging her to grind against her harder. 

Trini slows the roll of her hips and pushes harder against Kim’s core and the choked gasp that escapes Kim’s lips burns Trini’s skin. 

“Trini!” Trini moves her hands to either side of Kim’s chest to brace herself and grinds into Kim again, groaning when Kim’s nails dig into her back leaving deep marks. 

“You like that?” Trini’s lips are just barely brushing against Kim’s lips. She can feel the way Kim bites her own lip when she whines in response. She rocks into her again and Kim groans. 

“Use your words Princess.” 

“Yes! I love it!” Kim moans loudly right after she finishes.

Trini’s eyes almost roll to the back of her head and she grabs Kim’s left thigh and moves it so she can grind herself against Kim. 

On the first roll stars almost explode behind Trini’s eyes. She’s practically dripping, and she can hear the sounds both her and Kim’s juices make against their skin. 

Trini kisses Kim and starts to set a hard and fast pace. She can’t go slowly anymore, the only thought on her mind is getting them both to come. 

Kim’s holding onto Trini for dear life. She’s surprised at the sudden aggressiveness from her girlfriend but she is in no way complaining. Trini’s rocking and grinding into her so hard the whole bed is moving and it’s turning Kim on so much that she knows she’s going to finish soon. 

“Babe I’m close.” 

“Me too.” 

It only takes a few more hard and desperately fast rocks before Kim’s coming, and the way her hips buck back into Trini’s makes her come as well. 

Trini collapses onto Kim’s chest and it takes them both several moments to catch their breath. 

The inside of their nest is so hot it’s not only both hard to breathe but it’s making them both sweat. Trini leans up and gives Kim a chaste kiss before moving the edge of the blanket down low enough for just their heads to peek out. 

Both girls immediately take in a deep breath of fresh air. 

“Damn baby. That was so good.” Kim presses a gentle kiss against Trini’s bruised lips. Sometime during her orgasm Kim bit Trini’s lip. 

Trini’s eyes run over Kim’s flushed but happy face. She has a serious case of sex hair and Trini knows she’s matching. But the way Kim’s hair is sticking up in all angles is cute so Trini doesn’t say anything.

“It was cold.” Kim giggles and Trini cuddles back into Kim’s arms releasing a giggle of her own. 

“Well that was a great way to get warmed up.”


	4. Candy Store

When Kim got the call that she was cast she was so excited she jumped onto Jason’s back and screamed into his ear. 

It had taken a couple of minutes to explain but once she got it out he was screaming alongside her. 

She had just gotten cast as Veronica Sawyer for Ranger Theater’s production of Heathers the musical. She had only auditioned because Jason and Billy encouraged her to and she went out and did her best. She had felt like the director, Gia Morgan, didn’t like her take on the character during auditions but it seems like she actually did. 

Billy works as the studio’s resident engineer and helps with anything mechanical. Kim had seen a show there where Billy had made a giant moving snake head, tongue included. He had told her Gia is normally tough on new people and to not take it personally, but she hadn’t believed him at the time.

Kim worked hard with Jason, her manager, for the past month memorizing her lines and preparing herself for when her rehearsals started today. When Jason had messaged her the details sent over from Gia’s assistant she had paled at the requirement list. Gia expected her to have all her lines and songs memorized and to have already made her character choices. Gia had left notes saying that she liked her choices on a more frustrated and done with Veronica and to start from there. 

“Jason I’m super nervous.” 

“You got this Kim. You’ve worked really hard and it’ll show. If you’re worried about not making friends a few of my other actors work there and I could shoot them a message to talk to you.” 

While the offer is very tempting Kim wants to do this herself, she’s just getting last second jitters. The actors that work in the shows here work there regularly so they are pretty tight knit. Even the behind the scenes people get close to the actors, the Ranger Theater believing that a close knit and connected group that understands each other can perform the best.

“No. I got this. I made it in and got cast which means Gia must have seen something in me. Bye Jase, thanks for the pep talk.” 

Kim hangs up and walks into the dance studio. Her first few rehearsals are going to be focused on learning choreography for the songs that include the least amount of people. Kim passes by the nice receptionist who signs her in and she heads towards the warm up room she was instructed to go to. 

Kim opens the brown door and pauses in the doorway when she sees a tall blond haired woman inside. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I was told to come in here.” 

“Hey! It’s cool. I guess they forgot to tell you that people are sent here in pairs so that all the rooms aren’t taken. You must be new! I’m Tori!” 

“Hey, I’m Kim. So I’m assuming you’re supposed to warm up with me?” Kim walks in and sets her bag to the side. Tori is dressed in a plain teal shirt and a skirt and is barefoot but Kim sees a pair of heels in the back corner closest to the other girl. Kim herself is in similar clothing, she's wearing a plain pink shirt and spandex. Kim’s wearing sneakers too, she wasn’t told to bring any other kind of shoe.

“Yeah! But it’s more for team building than questioning your skills. So let’s get started!” 

When the two finish their vocal warm ups and stretches Kim and Tori head towards the main dance room for the start of rehearsal.

“You’re playing Veronica right? That’s cool! I wasn’t originally going to audition for this show but my surfing competition got canceled so I didn’t have an excuse to give to Gia when she asked if I would.” 

“Oh who are you cast as?” 

Kim thought that the girl would make a good Heather Chandler. While Veronica is the main role the most popular role besides her is Heather Chandler. The movie the musical is based off of centers around Veronica who’s adopted by the three most popular girls in school, the Heathers, plural. The head Heather is Heather Chandler, and the two others are McNamara and Duke. Veronica starts to become dissatisfied with the girl’s mean attitude and meets the new resident bad boy JD, her love interest before he goes psycho. The two ‘accidentally’ kill Chandler and the chaos it brings to the high school hierarchy spirals out of control from there. Gia had taken more liberties than the original musical and has added a lot more scenes of ghost Heather Chandler following Veronica around, including a new dream sequence where they talk. 

Maybe Kim’s being biased since she thinks that working with Tori would be nice, since they seem to get along well. 

“I’m playing Heather McNamara.” There goes that fleeting thought. 

“Do you know who’s playing Chandler?” 

“Huh? OH you don’t know who anyone is or who they’re playing do you? You said you’re friends with Billy and saw the last show right?” 

“Yeah I saw it. I thought it was amazing.” 

“Yeah, the girl who played Medusa is playing Chandler. Her name’s Trini.” 

Oh! Kim remembers her! Her acting was great and she looked really cute. Well, as cute as one could when they have snakes for hair. Kim’s excited now, the girl had impressed her. She wonders what she’s like in person. 

********************************************************************************************

Kim listens to Gia as she introduces who’s who and who plays what role. 

“This is Zack, he’s playing JD.” A tall muscular Asian guy smiles and salutes her. He seems friendly and Kim’s glad for that. She doesn’t know what she’d do if the guy who plays her love interest is a douche. 

“This is Tommi, she’s Duke.” A shorter, tanned girl waves at her and Kim waves back. Kim turns and follows Gia to the last person she hasn’t met. 

“This is Trini. She’s playing Chandler. Trini this is Kim, she’s your Veronica.” Trini gets up off the floor where she was putting on her heels and when she turns to face them Kim’s brain freezes.

Kim’s first thought when she comes to is that Trini is hot. Then it's that Trini is absolutely gorgeous. She has brown hair that turns into a blonde ombre that ends about mid back. She has gorgeous tan skin and her eyes are a piercing shade of honey brown. The other girl has full pouty lips and a jawline that Kim feels would cut her if she touched it. And Kim wants to touch it very badly.

“Get well acquainted with her, you’ll be getting pushed around by her a lot.” Nice, Kim will love it every time those hands touch her too. 

“Sup.” Trini nods at her and extends a hand out. 

“Hi.” Kim reaches out and shakes the other girl’s hand. 

Kim’s focus is taken away from the other girl when Gia starts yelling for them to get in position for the start of Candy Store. 

“KIM!” 

“Yes?” 

“Your marks are here, there, and over there in that order, Trini will grab you by the arm and guide you when you need to move to the next mark got it? The girls already know their choreo, so I want you to experience this as Veronica would. You’re still expected to act and sing your parts understood?” 

Kim nods and Gia turns around and walks to the front of the room. As she does so, Kim scurries to her spot her heart racing. Once she’s there she looks at Trini from her spot across from her. Trini nods her head and Kim thinks her way of telling Kim she’s got her. Kim glances at Tori and she gives her a quick thumbs up. There’s a moment of silence as everyone gets in character before Gia yells. 

“LET’S GO!” 

Trini starts off the song right when the music starts. 

“Are we gonna have a problem?  
You got a bone to pick?  
You've come so far  
Why now are you pulling on my dick?”

Trini sounds got as fuck. How does she make sounding like bitch sound so sexy? She’s up in Kim’s face and Kim shrinks back for a second, trying to mimic any fear and confusion Veronica would feel but also because Trini's so close. 

“I like!” Tori and Tommi pop out from either side of Trini and Kim jumps in surprise.

“Lookin' hot  
Buying stuff they cannot” 

Trini turns toward what would be the audience so, in Gia’s direction and struts towards her. As she does so Kim can’t help but to think Trini’s voice sounds amazing. It has a bit of a rasp but her voice is still really strong and controlled. 

“I like!” Tori and Tommi follow her and strike poses before they all start to dance in sync. It’s a lot of hip movements and Kim’s eyes are immediately drawn toward Trini’s very nice looking hips and butt. 

“Drinkin' hard  
Maxin' Dad's credit card” Trini flips her hair and looks at the other side of the stage and winks. 

“I like!” Tori and Tommi sing and strike another pose before they continue to dance again.

“Skippin' gym  
Scaring her  
Screwing him” 

On the word screwing Trini looks back at Kim and blows a kiss. Kim raises an eyebrow in response and Trini turns her head back towards the front. 

“I like!” Tori and Tommi circle around Trini and switch sides. 

“Killer clothes” Trini sings that line by herself but the others join her for next one.

“Kickin' nerds in the nose!” They all kick up and it’s that moment that Kim notices that they all are wearing skirts and heels. At the start of Trini’s next line she stalks toward Kim, grabbing her hand and ‘dragging’ her to her next mark. 

“If you lack the balls  
You can go play dolls  
Let your mommy fix you a snack” 

Trini pokes Kim’s nose and Kim scrunches it in response. The next few lines speed by when Kim gets lost in Trini’s eyes as the girl sings and keeps poking at her, only reacting in very instinctual reactionary ways. 

Kim’s brought back into the moment when Trini takes a step back and Tori and Tommi pop out from behind her again, surprising Kim as they sing the chorus, turning back towards the audience as they dance in perfect sync.

“Woah! Woah! Woah!  
Honey, whatchu waitin' for?  
Welcome to my candy store  
It's time for you to prove  
You're not a loser anymore  
Then step into my candy store”

Trini takes her hand and guides her though the next part, passing her off to Tori and Tommi and Kim almost gets lost getting passed between the two before Trini grabs her hand and takes her to her next mark during the next line.

“Let's go tear up someone's lawn!”

Trini takes a step back and while Tori and Tommi are still on either side of her, they are in front of her this time. This puts Trini at the same level as Kim as they dance again, so Kim watches the other girl but makes sure to stay in character and look around as though she’s looking for an escape. Veronica in this scene should be feeling scared and intimidated but all Kim can think of is how intimidatingly hot Trini is while being a bitch. Kim doesn’t know what that says about her taste in women. 

“Woah! Woah! Woah!  
Honey, whatchu waitin' for?  
Welcome to my candy store  
You just gotta prove  
You're not a pussy anymore  
Then step into my candy store!”

Kim feels like she can hear Trini and only Trini when the girl says pussy and Kim can’t help the shiver that goes down her spine but turns it into a moment where Veronica flinches. 

There’s more singing and part where there’s a scene, the girl who’s playing Martha comes and Veronica talks to her before the girl turns and runs offstage. The music picks up again and Tommi is in the center of the stage starting the next line. 

“Honey, whatchu waiting fo-” Trini pushes Tommi out of the way and interrupts her line. 

“Shut up Heather!  
Step into my candy store!” Trini’s holding the hardest run in the song and once she finishes she turns back towards Kim as Tori and Tommi fall into line behind her singing the next part. 

“Time for you to prove  
You're not a lame ass anymore!” 

“Then step into my candy store!” 

At the start of her line Trini starts slowing stalking towards from across the ‘stage’ and the other two follow a few paces behind Trini once the ending chorus starts. 

“It's my candy store  
It's my candy!  
It's my candy store  
It's my candy!  
It's my candy store  
It's my candy stoooreee!” 

Right on the last word Trini reaches out to lightly push Kim down. Kim expected it, knowing how the song ends. But she falls down a little harder than she meant to, having put a little too much momentum into the shoulder that Trini touched. The music ends the same moment Kim lands. 

“You know, I didn’t think that would be as good as it was being the first run. BUT there’s still room for A LOT of improvements!” 

Kim looks up and sees a hand in front of her. 

“You okay there? I didn’t push you too hard did I?” Trini’s voice is light as she tries to catch her breath. Kim accepts the hand she’s offering and Trini grunts as she pulls her up. 

“No, I threw a little bit too much force into my shoulder. You were fine, thanks.” Kim smiles at Trini and the other girl smiles back. Oh god even her smile is pretty enough to make Kim’s heart skip a beat. 

“Okay good, can’t go hurting you before you kill me.” Kim snorts in response and Trini laughs at the other girl’s reaction. 

“Alright! I’ll give you losers a ten minute break before I give you the notes I took and we run it again with those adjustments!” 

Trini motions for Kim to follow her as she walks back toward her bag to get her water bottle. 

“Is she always like this?” Kim questions, she knew Gia was a lot but this is her first time seeing it in person and not just hearing about it. 

“Gia will almost never give a compliment without adding on some snark at the end. And when she does give one you know she means it. And you get used to her, in her world loser is like a term of endearment.” 

“So she’s honest if harsh?” 

“Yea, that’s Gia. She’s never going to give praise unless she thinks you actually earned it.” 

Kim spends the rest of her break and any other breaks she gets that day talking to Trini and realizes the other woman is really nice to talk to, they get along pretty well. She also learns that Zack and Trini are best friends and Trini was actually happy when she didn’t get cast as Veronica. Her reason being that while she loves her best friend it would take a lot of hard work to make her gay ass act like she’s in love with him. Kim had definitely perked up hearing that Trini was gay. She had a chance! 

Practice ended and the two are walking toward the parking lot together. Kim sees her car and turns back toward Trini. 

“Hey, would you like to go get dinner?” 

“Asking me out on a date already Hart?” Trini looks up and smirks at her when she sees the taller girl’s blush. 

“What? NO! I-uh.” Kim stops when she sees Trini start to laugh. Trini looks so pretty laughing even if it’s at Kim’s expense. 

“I’m messing with you. Yeah I’ll go with.” Trini stops, and Kim realizes that the car next to her must be Trini’s. 

“Cool! How does Alpha’s sound?” 

“It sounds great, I’ll meet you there.” Kim smiles and turns to walk away but stops and turns back around when she hears Trini’s voice again. 

“And Kim?” 

“Yeah?”

“Give me a couple of weeks and if you ask me out again I’ll say yes.” Trini winks as she shuts her car door and Kim can’t help the excited smile that spreads across her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely recommend listening to the song 'Candy Store' from the musical Heathers! It's a great song, and there's a couple of clips of it on yt!


	5. Soul colors

Trini’s life has always been in shades of gray. She’d never been close enough to her soulmate to see in color. Thus she had resigned herself to a life of probably never meeting her soulmate unless she finally settled down somewhere. 

That all changed when she moved to Angel Grove. 

She started to see glimpses of color for the first time in her life when she drove through town that first day. And when she started at Angel Grove high school she knew her soulmate must have lived here their whole life. 

In the world, you can only see color in places that holds emotional value and significance to your soulmate. The only time this rule breaks is when you find, meet, and confirm it’s them by showing them whatever the object you hold most personal is and telling them why. It can be whatever you want it to be and over the course of a person’s life span that object can change. It’s called soul sharing, and once you confirm you’re soulmates you can see everything in color. 

Trini didn’t think she’d ever come close to finding her soulmate. She never got the opportunity to set any roots in places so she figured her soulmate would have almost nothing to find her from. Realizing her soulmate lived in one town their whole life makes sense, but also makes her feel sad. Her soulmate’s world has also been in shades of gray and they had to stay in one place with the knowledge that Trini has never been there. 

Every time Trini had walked down the mainstreet and around school she felt bad. Anytime she saw color she felt guilt gnaw on the edges of her heart.

She has finally gotten to see in color these past few months but doesn’t know if her soulmate has. Trini isn’t particularly attached to the school like her soulmate is. And she has the sinking feeling her soulmate hasn’t gone to her favorite cliff. 

Trini had debated looking for her soulmate but didn’t know where to start. What was she supposed to do? Go around asking for anyone who thinks they had an important moment happen to them in the gym, or the donut shop downtown, or the public park? Wow that would totally help narrow it down, it’s not like most of these kids have been here their entire lives!

Well looking for her soulmate had seemed hopeless until after she became one of five teenage alien superheroes. 

It was shocking to realize that the cliff was in color the next time she went the week after the team beat Rita. Zordon had told them to take a week off to be with their families and each other but it was also to help keep their identities on the downlow.

Trini was the first one there and thankfully had time to process the fact that her soulmate is one of her friends by herself without an audience. 

It wasn’t a definite confirmation but Trini’s pretty sure that when she goes down into the ship it’ll be in color too. 

“Fuck.” 

Trini takes a moment to sit on a nearby rock and think about her next plan of action. 

Her heart is beating fast enough she thinks the others could probably hear it through the bond. Trini doesn’t know what she wants. Well, she does know what she wants but she’s terrified. 

If her soulmate is one of the rangers she hopes it’s Kim. 

Trini’s spent this past week either chilling at Kim’s house in her living room, gone out somewhere together, or Kim’s gone to her house so they can sneak onto the roof. The two girls got really close over the past few days. Kim’s held her and been there for her everytime she woke up from a nightmare and Trini’s been there to hold her whenever Kim’s had one. The other girl has been so patient with her, understanding that it’s hard for Trini to open up and not judging her. She’s also told things to Trini, including the Amanda situation and Trini understood and helped her through talking about how she felt. 

Trini thinks she might already have a hopeless crush on Kim and if her soulmate turns out to be one of the boys she doesn’t know what she’ll do. She likes the boys and has absolutely nothing against them, it’s just Trini doesn’t think she’s attracted to guys. If it is one of them that’s going to make for an awkward conversation and she’s worried about how it’ll affect the team. If it turns out to be Kim and Kim doesn’t like her Trini would be crushed but she’d understand. She’d do everything in her power to make sure her stupid feelings don’t fuck up the team dynamic. 

Trini runs a hand through her hair and sighs before her eyes widen. 

The Zords! 

Her soulmate must have left a spot of color in their zord, it would be impossible for them not to have if the cliff is colored. If Trini can just sneak off from the group and get to the Zord room by herself she can pinpoint who they are and plan from there. She just has to be careful to not react to any color in the meantime and watch out for any of the other’s reactions. She knows that her soulmate will be able to see color here, Trini knows that this place is special for her.

Trini hears the others coming from behind and turns around to face them. She sees Zack emerge from the treeline first. 

“Crazy Girl!” Zack skips towards her, and the way he doesn’t falter in his stride tells Trini he can’t see any color. Trini’s kind of grateful, she doesn’t think she’d be able to handle Zack’s antics for the rest of her life. 

Antics including charging into her like he is now. Trini dodges to the side, jumping to her feet and spinning so his arms can’t reach her. Unfortunately she misses the other’s reactions in doing so. Stupid Zack. 

Kim’s walking over to her and Trini feels like she’s holding her breath. She may have missed her initial response but maybe she’ll see some other kind of reaction from the taller girl.

“Hey Trini!” 

“Hey Kim.” Kim’s looking at her and smiling and Trini smiles back. Kim doesn’t look around more than normal though, keeping her focus on Trini. She pulls Trini into a tight hug when she’s within the taller girl’s arms reach and Trini hugs her back. She only separates from Kim once she hears Zack complaining that he didn’t get a hug.

Soon enough they’re all inside the ship walking towards the rooms on the ship that they keep spare workout clothes in. Once Trini’s changed she tells Kim that she’s going to the restroom and to tell the boys she’ll meet them at the grid. 

Trini’s heart feels like it’s about to rip out of her chest. She practically runs down to the cave where the Zords are held and right as she’s about to walk through the door she stops. 

Fuck. She’s terrified. 

Trini rests her forehead against the cool metal and takes a deep breath in. 

She feels like she needs to know who it is. Every part of her is screaming for her to find out who her soulmate is now that she has the chance to. 

Trini picks her head up and throws the door open. 

She walks the first few steps in slowly as she turns and looks at her own Zord. She can feel a faint hum coming from it and she smiles in its direction.

Before she can do or think of anything else her eyes catch on a glimpse of color and she stares in awe at the Zord to the left of hers. 

It’s pink. 

Trini feels like the breath she’s been holding since she saw the cliffs earlier finally leaves her being. 

“I thought you’d be here.” 

Trini’s head snaps to the side as she turns her body at the sound of Kim’s voice. 

Kim’s a foot behind her and she’s smiling at Trini like she’s just seen something beautiful. 

“It’s you.” 

Kim somehow looks even more gorgeous than Trini thought she looked before. She’s holding her hands behind her back as she steps forward until she’s so close Trini feels like if she takes half a step forward she could kiss the other girl. Kim giggles and it’s like music to Trini’s ears. 

“It’s me. And you’re you.” 

Trini shyly smiles and glances back at Kim’s Zord in response to that. Even the way Kim says it makes her feel so special. 

“We’re soulmates.” Trini says it so softly she almost didn’t hear it herself. 

“Can I hug you?” When Trini looks back to Kim and sees the tears in the girl’s eyes Trini pulls her into a tight hug, tears starting to form in her own eyes. 

Kim clings to her, and it should hurt but all Trini can feel is the warmth coming from Kim. Kim pulls her head back and smiles down at Trini. 

“I’m so happy you’re my soulmate. My crush on you would have been awkward if you weren’t.” 

Trini giggles and buries her face in Kim’s neck. 

“Mine would have been awkward too.” 

Kim laughs and pulls Trini impossibly closer and the two start to sway in silence before Kim breaks it.

“Your Zord looks so pretty. The yellow is beautiful.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever liked pink as much as I do now.” 

“You wanna get out of here?” 

“What’ll we tell Jason, or Zordon?” 

“That it’s soulmate business and they need to back the fuck off before I cry.” Trini laughs and almost snorts in response, not expecting the other girl to say that. 

“I’ll punch Jason if he doesn’t say okay after that.” 

“Cool, let’s go back to my house! It’s empty right now.”

Trini reluctantly lets go of Kim but the other girl grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers. 

The two make it up to the main floor after grabbing their bags and take a couple of steps into the room where the power grid is. 

“Jason!” Kim yells startling the boy, he turns and looks at them.

“Yeah? What took you girls so long?” 

“Yeah uh, we’re leaving it’s urgent.” Trini says and looks over to where Billy and Zack are standing. 

“Now?” 

“Now.” 

“But we have training.” 

“Is someone dying?” 

“No.” 

“Then Kim and I are going.” 

“But-”

“JASON SCOTT IF YOU DON'T LET ME AND TRINI GO RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO START TO CRY AND YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!” 

Jason squeaks and Kim takes that as a yes, pulling Trini out of the room so fast all Trini can do is wave back at Billy who’s smiling and waving bye to her. He must know something. 

Once they’re far away enough from the grid they start laughing while breaking out into a sprint. 

It’s a blur of held hands and laughter as they run over to Kim’s house. Kim takes her keys out of her bag and opens the front door, letting Trini in first. 

“Oh my god did you see the look on his face when I yelled that I was going to cry!” 

Trini nods and laughs along with Kim. She hadn’t actually thought Kim would say it. 

“You missed Zack jumping like a foot in the air and hiding behind Billy. Billy didn’t even blink, he just smiled and waved bye.” 

“I think Billy knows we wouldn’t have left if it wasn’t super important.” 

Trini gets butterflies in her stomach when Kim says she’s important and follows Kim up the stairs and to her bedroom. Once Kim opens the door Trini blinks in response, it’s completely filled with color. It’s also the moment Trini realizes that she has never actually been in Kim’s room before this. 

“Make yourself at home.” 

Kim sets her stuff down in a corner and sits on her bed, starting to take her shoes off. As she does so Trini looks around. 

The room is really colorful, pink seeming to be a long time favorite color of Kim’s. There’s a vanity that has a few pictures pinned up on it and as Trini steps closer she blushes when she sees a picture of her and Kim at the mines they took sometime last week. She also sees a few with the boys and the team picture they took after they slapped Rita into space. They all look so beat up but also happy. Trini turns and tosses her bag next to Kim’s, kicking her shoes off and sitting on the bed next to her. 

“So...” 

“So.” 

Trini looks back to Kim and grins at how awkward they are. 

“Did you know the moment that you got to the cliffs this morning?” 

“Yes and no. I hoped it was you but I didn’t know what to think. I did think that if it was you, you would probably go down to check the Zords.” 

“And that’s exactly what I did. Am I so predictable?” 

Both girls giggle at that, and while they do Trini reaches out and grabs Kim’s closest hand intertwining their fingers like Kim had done earlier before she continues.

“I just had to know. I don’t know what I would have done if it was one of the boys.” 

“Aww would that have been so bad?”

“Uh yes? Have you met Zack?” Kim snorts and both girl laugh in response. “Plus I’m pretty sure I’m only attracted to girls so that would have been a major roadblock.” 

“Oh thank god I qualify. And I like both, but right now I like you especially.” 

Kim adds a wink onto the end of her sentence and Trini blushes. 

“It’s a good thing I like you too then. You’re much prettier than a guy.” When Kim blushes and giggles, all Trini can think of is how Kim’s so cute. 

“Trini?” 

“Yes Kim?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Trini feels like her heart skipped like three beats at that. 

“Yeah.” 

Kim lifts her other hand and gently cups the left side of Trini’s face and Trini looks into the other girl’s beautiful chestnut brown eyes getting lost in the color. Trini gently places her free hand on Kim’s thigh and both girls slowly close their eyes before leaning in. 

The moment Trini’s lips make contact with Kim’s soft ones she swears time stops. Kim pulls her face closer and Trini’s lips press against Kim’s more firmly. The two kiss for a moment before pulling away. 

Trini opens her eyes to see Kim’s looking right back at her and smiling. Trini barely has time to smile back before Kim kisses her again. 

They kiss for much longer this time and when they separate it’s only for a moment before Trini’s the one leaning in for more. Trini’s hand moves to pull Kim’s waist closer and Kim’s hand slides along the side of Trini’s neck making her shiver. 

They separate only when they’re both completely out of breath and when they do they’re both smiling at each other. 

“Wow.” Kim giggles and Trini grins at her. Kim is adorable. Kissing Kim felt magical and Trini can’t wait to do it again. 

“Does this mean we’re dating?” 

“It could if that’s what you want Princess. If it makes you nervous, the soul sharing part can come later. I already know you’re my soulmate.” 

Kim pulls Trini back in for a deep kiss and by the time they separate both girls’ lips are a deep rose color. 

“I’d love to be your girlfriend Trini.” 

“And I’d love to be yours Kim.” 

Trini looks into Kim’s eyes once again and when she does she knows that Kim is it for her, and she also knows that Kim feels exactly the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I'm excited for this and I hope everyone enjoys what I put together! I'm still rusty when it comes to writing but I'm going to do my best. Tell me what you think and let me know your favorite parts!


End file.
